


There's Always A First

by Serenity1



Series: Together [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Ori decide to have sex but unknown to them, their lovers know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll here for this series. The chapters may be short, but at least I'm updating! Forgive me for my grammar. You might have a chapter like everyday if I'm not too busy with homework & school.

It was a peaceful day in Erebor as Dwalin was during his guard duties, Thorin in a council meeting, Ori at the library and Bilbo...well, he was visiting Bombour in the kitchens, but now he was on his way to the library.

Bilbo found Ori in the library as he was stocking new books that came from Dale or Rivendell. "Hey Ori!" Bilbo called out making Ori jumped.

"Mr. Bilbo!" Ori squeaked in surprised.

Bilbo frowned, lately Ori had been avoiding him or Thorin for three days now. And just now, Ori hadn't called him 'Mr. Bilbo' since the journey. "Is something wrong, Ori?" Bilbo asked.

"Nope! Nothing's wrong, Mr. Bilbo!" Ori exclaimed shaking his head without even looking at him.

"Ori, I know something's wrong. Is it between you and Dwalin?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

Ori fidgeted as he looked at Bilbo, "I overheard you and Thorin having...." he didn't finished as his face blushed bright red.

Bilbo stared at him for a moment as he put the pieces together. Three days ago, he and Thorin were having sex in the throne room. Now looking at Ori's face... He smiles, "I'm not mad, Ori," he said.

Ori sighs in relief, "I'm sorry Bilbo, I shouldn't have been listening," he said.

Bilbo waves it off, "Thorin told me..." he didn't finished as he realized what Ori said. "You were listening?" He asked with a wicked smile.

Ori gulped, "I...I shouldn't had said anything," he said.

"Were you aroused?" Bilbo asked ignoring Ori.

Ori nodded, "Dwalin and I had sex right after," he admits.

"Do you want to do an experiment?" Bilbo asked.

Ori frowns, "what?"

"Kiss me," Bilbo demands. 

"What?! Mr. Bilbo, I can't! Thorin will have my head!" Ori exclaims nervously.

Bilbo looked down at Ori's trousers and saw the bulge, "that's not what I'm seeing," he said as he looks at Ori. "Just one kiss Ori, Dwalin and Thorin won't find out," Bilbo said.

"I..." Ori began but he didn't finished as Bilbo was leaning towards him to kiss.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo dominates Ori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the part where we see Ori and Bilbo have sex! Forgive me for my grammar.

Ori knew he should have stopped Bilbo no matter what, but the kiss was too damn good and it became heated. Before Ori knew what was happening, both of their clothes were off and Ori was sitting on the ground against the shelf as Bilbo was kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock. 

If anyone was to ask Ori, Bilbo has a skillful mouth, that's for sure. Ori was moaning within seconds as soon as Bilbo touched the tip of his cock with his tongue. Ori was moaning uncontrollably as Bilbo had his whole cock in his mouth as the tip touched at the back of his throat.

Ori grabs a handful of Bilbo's curly hair, "I'm coming, Bilbo," he said panting. He shouldn't have said that as Bilbo stopped what he was doing making Ori whine in protest.

"Get up and turn around," Bilbo instructed huskily. Ori understood what he was saying as he braced himself against the shelves, "do we have any oil?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't mind you ramming it inside me hard, Bilbo. I can take it. You aren't that big as Dwalin's," Ori said.

"Really? Well, your going to regret what you said, Ori," Bilbo said and without any warning at all, Bilbo rammed his cock inside Ori without any preparation at all making Ori scream. "Shh, it will get better, I promise," Bilbo soothed in Ori's ear.

Ori nodded, "You can move," he said.

Bilbo began moving as soon as he said that. He held onto Ori's hips so that Ori wouldn't be sliding off from him, holding him into place. Pretty soon, Bilbo has Ori moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck me, Bilbo. Please, harder, I need it!" Ori begs.

Understanding Ori's wish, Bilbo decided to go with it as he pounds into Ori for what's it worth. "You're so tight, Ori, it is a wonder Dwalin can fit his huge cock inside you," Bilbo said making Ori groan.

"Oh Bilbo, you feel so good. Please, make me scream! Make me scream so loud that anyone could hear it!" Ori begs without even thinking of what might happen if Dwalin or Thorin would hear them.

Bilbo speeds up his pace and just like how Thorin did with him, he spanked Ori's arse with his hands while ramming as Ori screams in pleasure. "Yes! Oh yes!"

Inside the library room, it was just the sound of Ori's pleasure and flesh against flesh until there was a loud groan. "Oh fuck, Ori..." Bilbo mutters as he watches Ori's cum coming out from him and spraying onto the shelves. With one or two thrusts later, Bilbo came inside Ori making both of them groan in pleasure.

Bilbo pulls out off Ori as he watches his cum dripping out from Ori's arse. He smiles as he leans in and began to lick the cum off of Ori making Ori moan. Unknown to the two, there was two dwarfs outside the door, watching the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be Dwalin/Thorin's turn! How'd you guys like this chapter? :3
> 
> I know this is off topic, but who watched BBC Sherlock Season 3? The first episode is fantastic! I live in the U.S., so I hadn't watched the second episode yet.


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Thorin sees Bilbo and Ori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter!!! Forgive me for my grammar.

"Is there something you wanted to see me about, Thorin?" Dwalin asked when Thorin interrupted Dwalin in his duties. 

"Yes, come with me," Thorin said as Dwalin follows him. 

"Is something wrong, sire?" Dwalin asked frowning.

"Ever since we journeyed to get our home back, I feel like we don't need any more guards. There hadn't been any Orcs sighting for awhile," Thorin said.

"My lord, I still think..." Dwalin began but was stopped from a huge scream. "That sounded like..." Dwalin says as he whips his head looking around and found that they were in front of the library. 

"Who usually visits Ori?" Thorin asks.

"Bilbo," Dwalin says without hesitation.

Thorin carefully opens the entrance doorway as he peeks inside with Dwalin. They were shocked to see Bilbo pleasuring Ori and Ori was begging for more. Dwalin was so angry that he was going to strangle Bilbo no matter what the consequences may be. However, Thorin stopped him as he put his arm out before Dwalin could move another step. Thorin closes the door softly and he looks up at Dwalin.

"Sire, we just can't stand here and do nothing!" Dwalin exclaims angrily.

"No, but Dwalin, before Bilbo had come along, you had feelings for me, did you not?" Thorin asked.

Dwalin stares at him, "Past tense, Thorin," he said.

Without any word, Thorin leans forward and kisses Dwalin on the lips as Dwalin didn't do anything to push him away. The two kissed heatedly before it was Thorin who pulled away, "perhaps we should act on your fantasy before, shall we, Dwalin?" Thorin asked with a wink as he began moving towards where the quarters were located.

Dwalin hesitated as he looks back at the closed door and back at Thorin who was farther ahead of him. Without any hesitation, he follows Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now Dwalin/Thorin's turn! One more chapter and it is not the orgy, that will be the sequel.


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Thorin goes into depth with their relationship as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about my grammar! Look for notes at the end of the chapter. :3

Thorin was staring down at Dwalin who was bobbing his head up and down as he sucks the length of his cock. If Dwalin had any hair on him, Thorin would had his hand on top of his hair and gripping some as he moans. He should be feeling guilty about it, but he wasn't as he was taking pleasure by his best friend and not his lover.

Thorin swore in Khuzdul, "I'm cuming Dwalin," he said as he moans.

Dwalin increased his pace and Thorin swore again in Khuzdul as he cums inside Dwalin's mouth. Dwalin groaned as he swallows every drop of Thorin's cum and licks it to make it clean again as Thorin groans. 

"Fuck, Dwalin..."

"Get on all fours, my king," Dwalin instructed and Thorin did as he was told. Dwalin got some lubricant to put on his cock and without any warning, he rammed it inside making Thorin scream in pleasure.

Dwalin's cock was much bigger and thicker than Bilbo's, Thorin knew in the morning that he was going to be sore as Dwalin was picking up pace making Thorin holding onto the mattress for dear life. 

"Oh fuck yes, fuck yes..." Thorin was vocal that night unlike any other nights that he spends with Bilbo. "Harder Dwalin, please..." 

"As you wish, my king," Dwalin growls out as he began to stroke Thorin at the same time with his thrusts. There was silence within the room and the only sounds that someone would hear are the moaning and groaning sounds coming from the two dwarfs.

Even though he had just came, Thorin was already about to cum again. "Yes, yes, yes...." he moans out and with that, he came in Dwalin's hand as Dwalin also came a minute later with a loud grunt.

Dwalin pants as he kisses Thorin's sweaty back before pulling his cock out from him, making Thorin protest at the lost contact and Dwalin laid down beside Thorin on the bed. He stares at the ceiling breathing heavily, "was that satisfactory, my king?" He asked.

Thorin slowly turns around to look at Dwalin, "more than satisfactory, my love," he says as the two dwarfs kissed. 

"I should get going, I don't want to get caught by Bilbo," Dwalin said as he sat up after breaking the kiss. However, Thorin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We should talk about this to Bilbo and Ori," Thorin says.

Dwalin was about to say something but the doors opened as they could hear chuckling but the chuckling stops as it was replaced by a surprise gasped. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like it? There will be a sequel and it should be a long one! Look forward to that! There will be an orgy in the sequel! I'm thinking of Bilbo being in the center of the orgy since he isn't a dwarf and should experience dwarf-sex. I don't know if it will be up this weekend or next weekend during super bowl or prior. Probably prior since I also have to study for my midterm next weekend. Hope you guys like it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this series will be. The idea just popped up in my head yesterday and decided to go with it. I mean, who wouldn't? I can tell you this though, not in this story, but probably later on, there will be a 4-some.


End file.
